I May have to steal you
by ReluctantlyFangirled
Summary: Months after the red eye flight Lisa is tracked down by Jackson once again. For revenge or is there something larger at play? Rated T for violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Jackson Rippner watched Lisa as she struggled with the keys in her car. She seemed to be more nervous than usual. He had been watching her since soon after his release from jail, so he could see the difference. Ever since their first encounter she had intrigued him. And after he had explained to his superiors exactly why the Keefe assignment did not play out as planned, they became interested in her too.

Before, when he had been studying her from distance, he was uninterested. She had seemed simple, easy prey. A loner with strange habits and what seemed to be little to no connection to the outside world besides her family. She should have given up without a fight, but she did fight. With the same quick thinking and precise movements that had gotten Jackson his job.

When he had mention about stealing her he was not lying. He hardly ever lied. It just never suited his purpose. If the job had gone according to plan she might have been passed by, but, because of her actions, she had been noticed. Which was not always a good thing when it came to the people he worked for.

Even though she had caused a slight problem with the original plan, it did not stop the need for completion. The police could not connect him with the terrorist attack on the hotel, and the company had easily taken care of the attack chargers on him. And one failed attempt with a target that was dealt with soon after was not as life threatening as some other mistakes that had been made.

_That must be why she is acting like this._ He thought to himself, watching her glance behind her shoulder. _She must have heard I was released._

When he attacked her he had made a mistake. A foolish, idiotic, emotion-bound mistake that he would be sure to never do again. He kept a grip on his emotions at all times. He never became angry with targets. It was just a job. But she had infuriated him, she had not only halted his usually flawless plans but also got the better of him. And though he hated her for it, he also admired her as well.

He would love to beat her around for a bit before he brought her in, but the company might not like damaged goods. Besides, they had professionals for that sort of thing. Still, there was something else about her that was different than the others. It was a new feeling. It was a _challenge. _Though he would never admit it, before he met her he was bored. People didn't surprise him like they should. He would love to learn what made this girl tick.

She made it into the car. She seemed to be unable to contain herself as she squealed out of the hotel parking lot. _Must be running home to Daddy, _He thought to himself and grinned as he silently started his car. _Good, let her panic for a bit. She isn't ready yet._


	2. Determination

Lisa ran to her car, the keys to it jingling in her hand. She had to get home. Ever since she had heard the officer's voice on the other side of the phone she knew what he was going to say even before he said it.

"...he was released earlier this morning, or a couple days ago. The books are not very clear for some reason..." he had said.

Lisa knew exactly why the books weren't clear. That company of his had taken care of every disgusting detail. She had immediately dropped the receiver and gathered her things. It was already dark by the time she made it to her car. She was shaking so badly the keys wouldn't fit into the locked door.

_Get home, lock the door, prepare. _She thought to herself as she struggled. She needed to be ready for him. She didn't doubt for a second that he would be coming after her for revenge. The only difference was now he would be ready with a plan. She would have one too.

The few months between his last attack she had spent preparing for this. He didn't know this, but he had inspired her. As much as she hated thinking of it, she had to admit it to herself. Before meeting him she was determined to never let something happen to her again. _Ever. _

After meeting him, and fighting him, it wasn't just determination anymore. It was fact. She had come upon an obstacle much larger than before and she had overcome it, him. She had fought back and she had won. Now she knew that she could and she would.

She glanced behind her as the key slide into the lock. She threw her bag into the sideseat and took a last look around before sliding into the seat. She tried to keep focus as she sped out of the parking lot and took off for home.

She thought it out to in an effort to keep her hands steady. _Lock door, move gun from bedside table to a better vantage point._

She wouldn't let him get close. As soon as he came at her she would shoot to kill. She only felt a little sadness at the thought of Jackson. But the sadness she felt was the for the man she first met. Not the monster on the plane, or the one coming after her now. Her plan would work, he would be stopped, and everything would go..

_Peachy..._

Ice water screamed though Lisa's veins as Jackson's word entered her head. She cursed under her breath. She hated him! Because even if this did end tonight, even if she killed him, he was already in her mind. Influencing her decisions, putting _words in her head! _

She screamed and slammed her palms against the steering wheel, causing her car to jerk alarmingly. The adrenaline sharpened her mind, and Lisa gripped the wheel with a fury.

_I hate him! I hate him! _ She screamed in her head, her teeth clenched tight. _This must end tonight, because if not...if not. I might become like him..._

**Author's Note: Thank you for the support! I love getting reviews. They inspire me to update my story! Please review!**


	3. Live to fight another day

~Lisa~

Lisa poured herself another cup of coffee from the pot before settling into the chair in the corner of the room. It was the third night. The third night of staring wide-eyed around the room, waiting for Jackson to materialize out of thin air and come after her. The third night of staying up all night and then sleeping in her office before work, but she wasn't going to let her guard down.

She set her cup down on the side table in favor of the 9mm pistol, feeling its reassuring weight in her palm. She had had only a few lessons with the gun. Only enough to make sure she could shoot straight. She didn't plan on letting him get too close.

Absentmindedly, Lisa clicked the saftey switch on and off in the darkness. There was no lamp in the room at the end of the hall. Her eyes were well adjusted to the dark. She waited.

~Jackson~

The lights were off in Lisa's apartment, but Jackson knew she was waiting for him. Tonight was the night. He had waited three almost unbearable days for her to prepare herself for him. He had been impatient the entire time. Pacing his small hotel room, scanning her through her apartment windows, and even checking up on her at work. He was never impatient. This feeling was entirely new to him.

Even his team had noticed. The few Handlers he had chosen for this mission warily watched him from afar. They had seen him at work, and even they were afraid of him.

_That is what I like, _He thought to himself, grinning smugly up at Lisa's apartment, _Fear. You are going to fear me tonight, Leese._

Jackson could picture it perfectly. The wide-eyed emerald stare, his hand curved around her throat. Chocking the last bit of air she had left out of her windpipe. He could see it all.

He could see something else as well. Her smile at the Tex Mex when he had guessed her drink, and entirely different look in her eyes. They held interest in him, even attraction.

Jackson crushed the thought immediately. He was not like that. He had built himself to precisely to let one red-headed _job _destroy it all.

He motioned for his team to follow him, and unsheathed his K-BAR from his belt. She was going to fear him.

~Lisa~

She could feel him at the door. She could feel him feel her. It was almost as if their minds joined as he entered the apartment. She saw her hallway through his eyes. He passed the door to her room and the kitchen without even glancing in. He was coming straight for her. She saw the door of the room open under his hand, and then she saw herself holding her gun at him from the corner before firing.

Their connection slammed apart as she shot off rounds at him. He was ready for her, diving to the side before any of the bullets neared him. He took refuge behind an overturned heavy oak table left to Lisa by her grandmother. The bullets wouldn't pass through the oak and she knew it. Yet she was in full panic. As much as she wanted to control herself, her finger would not stop pulling the trigger. Firing off countless rounds into the table.

~Jackson~

The heavy thud of bullets vibrated the table as each hit their mark. He hadn't expected a gun. A challenge, a surprise, that was why he loved her.

_Love, _his mind shuddered away from the word. He had to focus. The gun was going to attract attention and police in a matter of seconds. He needed to move fast.

_9 mm_, he remembered. _Easy to control, minimal kickback, 15 shots. What was she on?_

It was obvious she was out of control. The gun continued to fire without any purpose. The bullets weren't reaching him.

_12, 13, 14, _He counted before, _15!_

He heard the quiet _click _of an empty chamber before lunging around the table and at her. She hardly saw him coming before he had a hold around her neck, just as he had imagined. She dropped the gun and instantly reached for his eyes. Shoving with rough pressure until the pain caused him to loose his hold on her.

He tripped on her as she tried to crawl away and attempted to see through his red tinged eyes. She was crawling away from him and reaching for the K-BAR he had unprofessionally dropped in his dodge of bullets. She gripped it and swung herself onto her feet before he could reach her. She was still gasping for breath and a red hand marked her neck where he had held her.

"What do you want, Jack?" She whispered.

_Foolish, you know what I want, _he wanted to say, instead he said, "I already told you. Don't you remember? A shame you would forget our time together so soon."

_Gun shots, knife, police. _His mind moved quickly over the facts. He watched her with the knife closely. She didn't know how to use it. It was a good try.

Before she could form a response he lunged for her. She swung the blade, but he easily dodged it and brought a backhand across her face. She fell, and the knife clattered to the floor. She landed on her stomach, the wind rushing out of her. Jackson straddled her hips and wrenched her arms behind her, tying them with a cord he kept in his pocket for such occasions.

"Come," He called softly. Immediately the Handlers entered the room. They took in the broken table, discarded gun, and his position on top of Lisa without a bat of an eyelash. "Clean," He commanded again. They set to work.

Lisa regained her breath and tried to fight back. Unfortunately, due to her position and the weight of Jackson, her mobility was limited and she did little to halt Jackson at his work. He pulled a packaged syringe from the hand of one of the Handlers and tore it open. Lisa moved around and watched him as he filled the syringe with a clear fluid that had always reminded Jackson of cheap vodka.

She struggled violently and almost caused Jackson trouble stabbing the needle into her arm, but he had administered this drug to many unwilling _jobs_ before. Lisa screamed out and Jackson stuffed her mouth with a rag.

"Leese, face the facts," He whispered to her so his Handlers couldn't hear, "You are caught, and you can do nothing. Live to fight another day, Leese."

She glared at him before her eyes began to drift. He could feel her muscles start to relax underneath him. Still she fought to retain her control.

_I should be moving, _Jackson thought, still staring into the green of her eyes. He didn't move, and he watched her until she finally lost conciseness. He then sat up and addressed his Handlers.

"Drop her off at the vantage point," He didn't move his eyes from her still body, even as he talked to the men. "Do not touch and do not harm her. She is a special guest."

**Author's Note: Phew, that one was long! Sorry about the change of characters' point of view. I just couldn't seem to get the plot line I wanted without switching them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviewers make the story happen! **


	4. Dreams

~Lisa~

Lisa could hear voices in her head. She didn't like them. They were annoying, and she was having such a nice on at that. Blue eyes, dark hair...

"Don't!"

There they were again. She wondered if the neighbors were fighting again. She felt a clammy palm on her leg before it was jerked away.

_ This must be one of _those _dreams. _She thought.

"Mr. Rippner said not to touch it," It was a male voice, deep and agitated.

"I wouldn' hurt it," Another voice came into the dream. It was higher pitched and had a slight accent. "Besides, it wouldn' even know anythin' happened."

"I said DON'T." Deep Voice nearly shouted the last word. It was silent for a while before he spoke again. "Look, I understand that you are male and want. Now you need to understand that there are somethings you just can't have. So understand this: If Mr. Rippner says you can't have it, it means don't even think about touching it or it will be the last thing in you mind that isn't pain."

Accent snorted, his confidence was palpable. "_Mr. Rippner _ just wan's to save i' for himself. He thin's he can get whatever he wan's..." He trailed off in mutterings.

"No, I bet he isn't." Deep Voice was quiet again, musing. "I've seen him with plenty of chances with things like that. He never takes them. Doesn't even act interested."

"He jus' doesn' want his dogs to see his weakness."

"No, is more than that. He is like," Deep voice paused, searching for the right word. "a demon."

Accent laughed loudly. The sound reverberated in Lisa's skull more than the shout before. She clenched her teeth. She hated it when dreams hurt.

"Don't laugh." There was a _thud _then the sound of gasping. Deep Voice continued, "I have seen plenty of things done to people, and have done more. But, after it all, even the best torturers have to have a release. Women, drugs, booze. Mr. Rippner doesn't. It is like the job _is _the release. He has no emotions accept that. No wants, no needs. Just an affective killing machine. Because of that, he is the highest authority you will ever see, and the one that will find it easiest to make you death last days."

Silence ruled as Deep Voice's words settled. Finally, Accent responded.

"I still think he is saving i',"

Lisa felt heavy, she didn't like this dream. It made her feel as if she was forgetting something. She wanted to drift away. She forcefully relaxed her body and felt the soft darkness close around her again. Blue eyes, blue eyes...

**Authors Note: Hey! Sorry about the delay. Things have been hectic lately. I know this chapter is short, but, being that it is almost 2 a.m., I really only have time for so much writing. This doesn't sound as if it has much to do with the plot, but I wanted to answer some questions. Did it help? Review, PM, I love it all!**


	5. New Life

~Lisa~

Lisa's kept her eyes closed when she awoke. The carpet was dirty. _Tell Steve to clean up my office, _She noted. _I better get up before my shift starts._

With some effort she opened her eyes, but not to great her office at the Lux. Is was a different room entirely. Binge walls and brown carpet peered back at her. He arms were tied back. Lisa was confused for a moment before the night before rushed back into her mind.

_NO!_ She screamed in her head, giving her a headache. _I gave up! I gave in to him! _

She could see it clearly now. She had started the fight strong, but he had gotten near to him and that had been her downfall. As soon as she saw his eyes she could feel her resolve to kill him falter. She couldn't understand this feeling that spiked through her veins whenever she saw him through her mind's eyes. Before, she had just associated it with hate, but now she could no longer delude herself.

_Want. _

She wanted him, and she couldn't understand why. Because of this want she was tied up in some unknown room with an uncertain future before her. Murder? Torture? Or worse? Somehow, she couldn't focus on the danger she was in. Every time she tried to think of the pain and suffering that was inevitably coming, her mind changed back to his face close to hers. Those ice eyes seeing deep into her.

She needed to get up. Now.

Lisa struggled into a hunched position on her knees. Thankfully, her ankles were not tied up as well. The room tilted and swum as she raised her head. The motion nearly made her vomit on the dirty carpet. Slowly, she worked a foot underneath her, but her legs were too weak to lift her up.

Common sense told her if she waited the sickness from the drug would go away, but she didn't have time to wait. Now that her will to live had kicked in, she needed to continue moving, if only to distract her from the feelings for Jackson she didn't want to face.

The room as small enough for Lisa to use the walls as support to get herself standing. The only light in the room came from a small bulb in the center of the ceiling. Standing up, she could see it was just a closet. She slid along the wall until she reached the door and tried the knob. It was unlocked.

A sigh of relief and hope escaped her chest before she tried the door and swung herself through.

The room beyond the closet was set up with a single chair in the middle, facing a row of screens built into one wall. The screens seemed to be turned off, and Lisa could just make out a door on the other side of the room. She jerked toward it, stumbling on her own slow feet. She slammed into the wall and tried the knob.

_Locked._

The screens flickered on, as if awoken by the sounds she had made. Lisa swung around to face it. Each screen held the outline of a seated, shadowed figure.

_This is just like a B-grade horror movie,_ Lisa thought to herself.

A non-gender voice came from the direction of the screens. "Have a seat."

It was a command, and Lisa could see no other way than to obey. _Listen and understand the whole situation before creating a plan of attack. _She had told Cynthia once before, now her own advice seemed to be the best. She sat in the chair.

"Lisa Resert, you have caused damage to this company," The voice paused for dramatic effect. The faces on the screens didn't show the slightest signs of movement. The voice didn't come from any of the viewers. It sounded almost per-recorded. Lisa wondered if this situation happened more often than it seemed.

"And, this damage needs to be paid for," The voice continued once again. "The payment is simple and has been already chosen. You are to work for the Company to repay the debt that is owed to it. You do not have a choice in this matter, and may react however you wish However, the Company would have you know that for every action there is a reaction.

You must already understand that the Company has eyes and connections everywhere. It has found your family before and has tabs on every single member down to the third cousin. You father is not the only one at stake in this game."

"You will stay here until you are preprared to work. Trainers will come shortly. Resistance is futile."

The screens clicked off, leaving Lisa gasping in the dark. There was no emotion in the small speech. There was no choice. _You would think that an announcement such as that would be at least a little more_ dramatic.

There was a small click of the door unlocking, but Lisa didn't move. She needed a plan. She needed to think.

_Okay, I need to take every chance I can get. One false move and my family will be hurt. _She was certain of that.

_ Let them train me, _She thought, _they will teach me to be their own enemy. I will just bide my time, and learn as much as I can about this company and how to destroy it. _

She numbly stood from the chair, the shock of the announcement draining the last of the drug from her body. She placed her hand on the doorknob, feeling the significance of each movement.

_I might even be able to kill Jack Ripner at the same time._

She opened the door and stepped out of the room.

**Author's Note: Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sadly, it may be the last for a little while. Classes have started and my workload has doubled. I will do my best to write as often as I can despite the obstacles! I hope this chapter wasn't too choppy. Eat, love, review!**


	6. The Passing of Time

The training was brutal. Each morning Lisa would wake up to find a knife or other life-threatening instrument directed at her. Each morning a different "trainer" would show up inside the "house" and proceed to beat her until they deemed suitable. Then they would explain how to do the move and how to counter it in quick sentences. Never slowing down, never repeating.

The training didn't end until she beat the trainer with his own moves. She didn't know how long it took, there were no clocks. As far as she could tell, the rooms were set up like a regular house. There was a kitchen, living room, bedroom, and even a moderately sized bedroom. The only oddity was the lack of doors and windows. Lisa could not understand how the trainers got in and out of the building.

If it were any other person, they might have broken. They might have collapsed under the pressure just to survive, but Lisa didn't. Instead, she withdrew herself inside her body. Each blow against her felt as if it came from far away. And with each blow her resolve to survive, and ultimately win, became stronger. Her logical side ruled while her emotional side remained deep within her. The logic told her she could use the training against them. They were not just creating a tool for them, they were also training a weapon against them.

Gradually, she adapted. Her body started to harden, the limited amount of food left in the kitchen and physical exertion caused Lisa's muscles to tighten. Her mind started to quicken. The training wasn't enough anymore. She began strengthening her mind. She practiced in front of the mirror, now cracked from her throwing her previous trainer into it, not showing emotions. She learned not to feel unnecessary feelings, such as shame or inhibitions. Which came in handy when her trainers started to attack her in the shower or mid-dressing.

Everyday Lisa's mind was focused on one thing, the death of Jackson Rippner. In her mind, she would kill him with every move she learned. But at night, her dreams would betray her. They were her only relief from the torture her life had become. At night she would dream of Jackson, in ways that made her shiver from anger, or ecstasy, or both, when she recalled them the next day.

Her only way to count the passing of time was her trainers. First the hand-to-hand combat, knife throwing and combat, as well as trainers whose sole purpose was to teach her to use anything as a weapon.

~.~

Lisa woke with a start. Her hand immediately grabbed the kitchen knife she hid underneath her pillow. She slept on the floor now, so as to get up without being heard. The cause of her alarm took Lisa a minute to recall. It was, morning. As far as she could tell, she had never slept as long as she had.

And something else, a smell.

It came from the kitchen. Lisa stayed close to the walls as she stalked down the hallway. It was an unfamiliar yet familiar smell. She had reached the end of the wall. She used the flat of the knife to peer around the corner. She couldn't believe what she saw.

Lisa swung around the corner, knife in hand to greet the man that had been the focus of her attention for so long.

He sat at her table, a plate of eggs and bacon before him. He had a mug of coffee, seeming at ease in the room.

"Morning, Leese" Jackson gave a half smirk at her.


	7. Dares

~Jackson~

He had missed her. The surge of emotion that came with the order to help in her "acclimation" was so strong he almost couldn't shut it down. He did not like that. He would not allow himself to be so compromised by something so simple and weak. When he had first arrived, he had already planned out just how to greet her. To wake her up with a knife against her neck, to remind her how much she feared him.

But then he saw her. She was sleeping on the floor of the bedroom. Her hand gripped around the handle of a knife from the kitchen. She had changed, hardened. Even in sleep he could tell the turmoil she had gone through the past months.

He didn't feel pity for her, or sympathy. He did his best to destroy that side of him. Instead, he felt a sort of...pride. She hadn't given up. She had made it this far. She had only confirmed what he had thought of her on the the flight. She was built for this. He left her there, asleep on the floor.

He wandered to the kitchen, and sat at the counter. He did his best to keep his thoughts from straying to the room in the back of the house, but it was no use. With a resigned sigh, he got up and started making breakfast. The kitchen was well stocked again. There was no confusing while he pulled out a pan from one cupboard and spice from another. Everything was where it had been when he had gone though his training. However, he did doubt that Lisa's experience was anything like his own.

Jackson felt, rather than heard Lisa's approach. He was not quite sure as to what she would do upon seeing him. She had plenty of choices; fight, flee, bargain. If only they hadn't ruined her. Made her into one of the mindless, simpletons the Council adored. Mindless killing machines were useless to Jackson. For much of the same reasons he loved the knife more than the gun. A gun was just a shaped piece of metal with the ability to throw stones, but knives were different.

Knives were personal, cuts were _intimate. _The feel of their blood on your hands, watching their life leave from their eyes. Just like that, both the killer and the killed were bonded forever. Unfortunately, that method was messy. So Jackson did not allow himself the time very often.

At first sight, Jackson's hope sank. If he allowed himself admit he had any. Her eyes were blank, her posture was that of an animal on alert. The knife he had seen before was held loosely at her side. "Morning Leese," He said.

She looked at him, watched him. He watched her. Then, with deliberately causal movements, she approached him. She took a seat at the table across from him, pulled the plate toward herself, grabbed the fork, and began to eat.

Jackson wanted to laugh. There it was, the rebellion and daring he had seen in her before. He should have known they could not ruin such a woman. He leaned back in his chair and watched her, studying how she held the fork like she expected him to attack her at any time, how she kept an eye on him even when she was eating. She hid it well, but no one could hide something from Jackson that he was looking for.

She finished half of the plate before she seemed to grow tired of the silence. Sitting up, she pushed the plate away from her. "What do you want?" She asked.

"So soon with the questions Leese? I am almost hurt, I thought you would want to savor our reunion." He gave her a smirk.

"As much as I would love that, _Jack. _Right now all I want are answers." She replied, icy cold.

He sneered at the name she used with venom. _All right, if you think you are such a big girl._ "I am here to train you."

She sneered right back. "Let me guess, you plan to throw me around for old-time's sake?"

"Nothing so mundane as that," He rose from his chair, walking toward her while keeping eye contact. She stood up with him, daring him with her eyes. "I am here to train you to use your mind. It is much more complicated than using sharp sticks to stab each other's eyes out. But are you ready Leese? I don't think you are," He tsked, his voice getting quieter as he drew closer until they were mere inches away.

She rose to the occasion. Pulling herself to her full height so they were even closer. "Don't underestimate me. I can take anything you have."

Jackson smiled, daring her to take it back. Then, catching her off-guard, he ducked down and kissed her. She couldn't stop herself from kissing him back. Pushing against his lips with her own in want. It lasted longer than he intended, and he had to physically push himself away from her before he lost control.

"Peachy," He said, walking away and leaving her to realize how she had given herself away.

**Author's Note: Hey! Long time no see right? Well, between classes, exams, and the occasional meal, I haven't had time to post. I apologize, now it is your turn to review. I am pretty proud of this chapter, so I want to know what you think! Read, review, repeat. **


	8. Lessons

**Author's Note: Did you miss me? Well, if you did or didn't, here is another chapter. Thank you for all of you who have read and reviewed! I love reviews, almost as much as I love ice cream. And I do love ice cream. Read and review the new *fat free!* chapter. **

~Lisa~

She stood in place for a long moment. Of all the plans Lisa had made for their reunion, none of them included this. Well, none of her conscious fantasies. The food she had eaten from his plate earlier felt cold and heavy in her stomach. Something about what he said made Lisa feel uncomfortable and weak.

_I am here to train you to use your mind_he had said. What did that mean? Her body may have been faster from the physical training, but her mind hadn't been monitored as thoroughly. Maybe that was what he had meant.

Jackson came back around the corner from where he had been sweeping the rest of the "house". He gave her a once over and pursed his lips in distaste.

"You need to take better care of your body," he stated. Lisa was ashamed of the sudden urge to look good for this man, this _murderer. _It had been weeks, months?, since she had cared what she had looked like or how her trainers saw her. A few words from Jackson and she was back to a weak notions of "beauty" or "style".

A small mental click and Lisa shut off that part of her brain. She was determined to match Jackson, word for word, move for move.

Jackson sat back down at the table and checked his watch. _Watch, _flashed through Lisa's mind, _bad idea. Smashed dials, puncture wrist, a hard whack against a wall or a smashing with a heavy object._

Then something else went through her mind. She sat across from him at the table, willing herself to meet his ice-blue eyes. "How long have I been in here?" She asked him.

He appraised her, leaning forward in his chair, looking into her as if to gauge how much she wanted this information. "Three months." He stated. His voice low.

Three months. The idea of time was suddenly a real thing. She glanced at his watch. Yes, it was ticking, the hands moved almost imperceptibly, but they did move. IT was a strange idea to remember after days of forgetting. "What about my father?" She asked again, pushing her luck.

Jackson smiled, pleased by her eagerness. He leaned back in his chair before answering. "Now Leese." He sighed, "You think I would be so foolish? You won't get any information until you earn it."

Anger surged within her. Her hand made a fist around the butter knife that was left on the table. "Earned it?" She said quietly, trying to keep her emotion in check, "being in this place for three months isn't enough?"

"No." The simple word shattered her almost-rant.

"No," Jackson said again, his eyes going hard as stone as they cut into Lisa's mind. "You haven't gone through anything. Be lucky you have friends on the outside, because I doubt you would have survived otherwise."

Lisa let out a small breath. He held her eyes for a few more weighted moments before relaxing again. As relaxed as an assassin could be. "So yes," he continued. He paused and his eyes traveled slowly over Lisa's body. She refused to flinch until he met her eyes. "I expect you to earn it. Through good performance, or_ otherwise."_

Lisa didn't want to think about what she would have to pay for information, especially to Jackson. Even the thought of what he was suggesting sent a shiver down her spine. "Good performance?" She asked, more of a statement than a question.

Jackson grinned, he rested one arm on the table. "I'm not one for dramatic secrecy. You know that Leese. When you need to know something to improve a job, you will know. If it is purely a luxury, well luxuries cost. So lets move on to what you need to know, shall we?"

"You have been isolated for a long period of time. It would be counter-productive to throw you into a crowd and watch you go ruin all of our hard work from sensory-overload. So I am here to teach you the techniques first. You will have to learn how to get a job done. You will also have to know the difference between a password and a code, how to hold a meeting and how to get what you want. Manipulate, lie, steal, seduce, everything and anything you have to do to get what the Company wants. Which means I must teach you. Which means that _you _are under _my control._"

Lisa shuddered at the implication of his words. She didn't miss the veiled threat either, and didn't bother rising to his taunts. Jackson had gotten up as he talked, now he was behind her. He was still in the corner of her eye, but hard to see.

"Let's begin with our first lesson." He said, low and close to her hair. "You have been taught how to fight, but not when to fight. Can you tell the difference between the touch of a threat and a lover?"

The smugness was thick in his voice, but there was another emotion as well. Eagerness? But eager to play the abuser or the lover, that was the question.


	9. Lover or Threat?

**Author's Note: I'm back! Did you miss me? I bet you did. Well, her is another chapter. I'm not so sure about this one, so tell me what you think! Read. Reveiw. Have a cookie while you're at it.**

~Lisa~

"Everyone is a threat." Jackson began, still behind her. "You are a threat to them, and they are a threat to you. Your job is to convince them they are in control, which usually means taking all of the control."

Lisa struggled to understand what he was saying. The hairs on her arms were rising from excitement and fear, two emotions she had previously thought had been eradicated by her months of hard training.

"Stand," Came the order from behind. As much as Lisa didn't want to do anything he commanded, the logic in her knew that he was still stronger than her. Now was not the time for revenge. She stood from her seat and slowly faced him. He was closer than she had thought and she had to catch herself before taking a step away.

He watched her closely as he spoke. "Let's do a little exercise. Let's see if you can tell the difference between a threat and lover. " Lisa glared at him, steeling herself.

Jackson smirked, "Let's begin." His hand came and smoothed the hair away from her eyes.

Immediately Lisa jerked away from his touch. She rolled back on her feet to throw a much at his abdomen. Jackson easily dodged the move and caught her other had. In one fluid motion, he twisted her arms around her, pulling her back flush with his body before letting her go.

"Wrong," He growled into her hear, annoyed. "Lover." His hand traveled down her bare arm, caressing her skin. Lisa held back her animalistic urge to fight. Suddenly, his hand encircled Lisa's wrist and twisted savagely. The pain made her drop the butter knife with a cry.

"_Threat," _His voice in her ear, she could hear the enjoyment in his voice. It was becoming increasing hard not to attack him.

Lisa didn't like this. He was toying with her like a cat with a mouse. She had to beat him at this game. He spun her to face him and she was ready. They stood closer than Lisa had been to anyone in months, except when she was fighting for her life. She silenced her fight or flight instincts and watched. She watched his face as his hand traveled back up her arm and traced her shoulder. Then his hand moved to trace her neck.

A hint of glee, malice, and something else crossed his eyes. Completely imperceptible to anyone who hadn't seen the exact same look in every one of her previous trainers right before they caused her so much pain she passed out.

"Threat." She said, grabbing his had that was about to choke her and twisting it just as Jackson had moments before.

~Jackson~

The pain was immediate but Jackson shrugged it off. He easily broke from her grasp and stamped down the pride that came with her catching on. She stared at him, ready to learn and ready to destroy him with his own weapons as soon as she could. He loved that about her.

"Lovers are idiots." Jackson said, keeping eye contact with her. "They touch because they can, because they want to. There are no purposes behind their actions except pleasure." Here he broke off to deliver a slow, sweeping kiss to her neck. She arched into naturally, as if their bodies were made to fit against each other. Desire rushed through him. He wanted to love and hurt her at the same time. He had to painfully pull himself away from her before he did anything more.

He kept his face neutral when he saw her face again. Her face mimicked him, with more anger running through her cheeks. _Good._

"Threats are so much more complicated." Jackson began again, his voice low and husky from the hidden emotions. "Threats can be hidden. They can be in plain sight." He twisted her other arm behind her until she panted from the pain before pulling her around and tight up against him. "But best of all," he said, staring into her defiant and angry eyes. "Threats can be _lovers._" He tightened his arms and kissed her on the mouth. Hard. Her eyes went wide before she unconsciously gave in. Jackson could feel the rebellion against herself. He knew he was hurting her, and he knew she was enjoying it. Much to her pain.

Releasing her, Jackson shrugged her off. "Now," He sighed indifferently, wiping off his mouth "Go to a shower. This is ridiculous."

Lisa weighed her options of killing him right there before disappearing into the bathroom. Jackson smiled at her back, then he frowned. He had thought hurting her would sate the desire inside him. But it only did a little. He mulled over the puzzle in his mind until he heard the water running.

He would break her. He knew it. He would make her pay for his humiliation. Jackson kept the anger fresh in his mind as he stood and walked towards the door.


End file.
